


Prowler

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Held Down, Intoxication, Just slightly, M/M, Masturbation, One_Stringed_Melody, Plants, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacred Trees, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, not completely non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Someone is sneaking about where they shouldn't...This is a weird little accident because I was stuck somewhere and couldn't draw :)For the One_Stringed_Melody prompt.





	Prowler

-

 

Pieces of oak bark pressed into his forehead and cheek, puffs of bitter lichen and moss were inhaled on every deep and unsuccessfully silenced gasp.

The tree was thick and solid - well aged - it didn't flex as the weight of Hannibal rhythmically thudded into its trunk. His hunched shoulders and length of his left thigh and hip rubbed loose flakes from the surface with no thought to the fine pile of his suit.

The night air was still and quiet, more so among the trees on the edge of Will Graham’s front yard.

Hannibal’s control was never something he questioned. Control of his life, reactions, emotions, noises? All taken for granted till tonight.

His silent and necessary prowl and reconnaissance around Will’s property was never supposed to include a risk of leaving any evidence of his presence behind - always aware of fibres and skin and fluids - scrupulous! It was _certainly_ never supposed to include masturbating helplessly in the dark.

He was exposed and defenceless, and when his mind allowed him brief flashes of coherence: confused!

His cock and balls were bared crudely out from his suit, a blur of pink as he stroked himself off, grip hard and relentless. His foreskin rolling up, over and over. Blushing head peeping out of his fist, glittering with dewy pre-come, balls jiggling up and down against his trousers.

Wanking in the moonlight!

 

-

 

Will got the alert immediately, the flavour was definitely a dark rummy trickle, he knew it was Hannibal rather than a random wanderer or troublemaker. Perfect! He bit down on the taste with a grin, savoured it on the seal of his lips and concentrated on shifting his defences into a dirtier kind of magic.

Leaning back in an arc. He pulled a dense column of light up through his body, slow and hot.

A breath, and he dragged back venomous - delicately fine-tuning the web more towards intoxication, aphrodisiac spiced with delirium and a smear of anaesthesia. Reaching tendrils of connective messages through the soil, all over his territory till he felt them connect and tug his trespasser tightly to the Oak. _Good_ \- one of his fully charged trees.

He strolled out onto the porch with a relaxed elegance. Far from the furtive and modest stance he adopted for outsiders.

 

-

 

Hannibal’s mind was blooming with vivid images of Will - his eyes, his lips, open mouth, naked and writhing for him, sighing into his ear, stroking his fingers around his ankles, trailing them over his skin. He could feel him and hear him before he actually saw him approach.

To his horror, Hannibal found himself discovered. Not only seen - but seen jerking himself off, outside, by Will Graham.

He couldn't stop.

It registered on one level as bad, shameful, on several more as erotic bliss, the very thing he needed. The very person he wanted. It felt so deliciously good. His every nerve stimulated and sensitive. Each quick stroke of his hand was an endless stretch of time between time, pleasure built with the friction and he felt the rest of his body heavily anchored to his hard, pulsing dick.

His nipples were erect, throbbing in time with the nerves in his ass and toes and earlobes. He slumped further into the tree, face shiny with sweat, panting. He watched the approaching figure though heavy-lidded eyes.

Will gracefully trod the wet grass between them, barefoot and mischievous. A tall line of energy in the air above him.

“Hello Hannibal.”

 

-

  



End file.
